To facilitate sharing information of chat content with each friend, a user may forward a message of chatting with a friend, to another friend.
When a user wants to forward multiple chat messages, a user of a transmit end selects, in a dialog box of chatting with a first friend, multiple chat messages that the user wants to send (for example, chat messages of the user and/or messages of chatting with the first friend). After the transmit end receives a forward instruction, the transmit end obtains message content of the selected chat messages, sends the obtained message content of each chat message, as one piece of message content, to a second friend selected by the user. That is, a message sender of the message content received by the second friend is the user.
When multiple chat messages in a dialog box are forwarded, message content of the chat messages, used as content, is sent by a user of a transmit end served as a message sender, resulting in that a user of a receive end cannot distinguish whether a received message is sent or forwarded by the user of the transmit end.